The present invention relates to a bonding apparatus utilized in semiconductor connecting technology, particularly for the ultrasonic contacting wire connection of circuits to electronic components by means of bonding members mounted in pivotable manner about an axis. An apparatus of the type under discussion comprises a first support frame operatively connected to an electromotive drive and a second frame constructed for receiving an energy transducer having a capillary element engageable with the individual electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,387 discloses a bonding apparatus for ultrasonic wire welding, which essentially comprises a first, a second and a third fork-like support frame. The first support frame arranged on a main carrier and operatively connected to a first motor and a correspondingly associated crank is adjustable with the second and third support frames mounted thereon so as to pivot about a common axis relative to the main carrier roughly in the vertical direction, i.e. in the direction of correspondingly associated electronic components (chips). The third support frame is operatively connected to a second motor constructed as a linear motor, and the second support frame is constructed for receiving an energy converter (transducer) provided at its front end with a capillary element. On the second and third support frames, which are movable relative to one another, are provided correspondingly arranged contacts, which in a first phase, can be engaged by an electromagnet acting on the second support frame.